


A Boy and His Box

by fiveysbrokenstar



Series: Fic Dump/Early Fics [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Early Work, I'm Bad At Titles, Let's be honest, M/M, Possibly sleep deprived at the time of writing, What Was I Thinking?, i know this is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveysbrokenstar/pseuds/fiveysbrokenstar
Summary: I'm so sorry you lot have to endure this. I don't know why but I did this, so I'm turning it into a series so you all can laugh with me.





	A Boy and His Box

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry you lot have to endure this. I don't know why but I did this, so I'm turning it into a series so you all can laugh with me.

The Doctor was in bed, curled up in a ball crying once again. He tried to sleep more often than usual. Not even caring to get up and go on adventures and save people. It was then that the TARDIS tried singing soft lullabies to soothe her weary Time Lord. Nothing she tried worked so she wrote a new computer program, continuing her soft songs, even as she appeared in the console room, her flesh body so much more sturdy this time around. She instantly went to the wardrobe and changed into a night gown before going to his room, the one above the observatory, and sat on the edge of the bed, the mattress dipping with her weight. 

He didn't seem to notice at all. She pouted and crawled under the blankets, pressing her body against his and rubbing at the tensed muscles in his back, humming softly. The Doctor jumped slightly, somewhat panicked. 

'Ssh, my Thief,' she whispered softly, being an 11th dimensional being, she knew what he was thinking. 

He turned over and faced her, his eyes widening in shock. 

'Sexy,' he asked. 

'Yes, it's me, my thief,' she murmured,' Sleep now, please.'

He cuddled up to her, yawning. She grinned and held him close. 

'Sleep, my theif.'

He fell asleep not long after. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. She knew he felt safe in her arms, she always knew. He smiled softly in his sleep, curling close as possible. 

____________________________________________________  
[Set the next morning]

The Doctor yawned and sat up, stretching slightly. The TARDIS was sound asleep, her arms sliding down to rest around his waist. He smiled softly, carding a hand through her hair, unable to contain himself. She yawned and stirred awake, looking up at him. 

'Thief?' she mumbled softly. 

'Good morning Sexy,' he whispered. 

She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling his cheek. He laughed softly, unable to help it, he was truly happy for the first time in a long time. He smiled brighter than ever. 

'My sexy TARDIS.'

She leaned up and kissed him gently no biting, no harshness.

'My Doctor,' she whispered, her lips brushing his ever so slightly. 

He pulled her closer, smiling to himself. She grinned up at him.

'Ready for an adventure?'

He nodded.


End file.
